Identifying
by Rider-of-Kangaroos
Summary: This is my First Fan fic, so please be kind, This Story is about my OC Josh: When the detectives are put on a new case, emotions run high for Josh as the case hit's him a little to hard, dont know what else to say, Rated T please R&R hope you enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fan fic, so please be gentle or i might cry :P. If one has any comments on how i can improve please feel free to advise, it will be appreciated :D**

**Disclaimer: Alas i do knot own the Characters from Law and Order SVU, although i wish i did :O****  
****however i do own the character Joshua.**

The sky was dark with clouds, the night quiet, a phone rang and a young man stirred underneath blankets again the phone rang and the tired young man crawled or rather fell out of his bed and grabbed his mobile "St. Claire" he said in a tired voice, but no matter what his voice sounded like you couldn't mistake his Australian accent, he got up and sat back on the edge of his bed, he looked at his clock '4:00 am'"Hey it's me, we need you at a scene""Hey Liv, what everyone else still in bed?"

"Can you stop being stupid and hurry up""Stupid, I resent there, but sure, I'll be there soon" The young man was Joshua St. Claire a 30 year old young man, he'd been in the SVU squad for roughly 5 years, he fumbled around his room and got a pair of jeans and put them on, grabbed a shirt and threw on the first pair of shoes he could find. He quickly brushed his shaggy black and purple slowly tried to sneak down the stares trying not to wake anyone up, "Dad?" came a quiet voice from the kitchen"Hey Rebecca what's wrong honey?" he asked walking over to her"Nothing" She said in a tired voice "Where are you going?"Josh didn't answer he didn't want her to know

"Another case huh, don't worry I'll tell everyone when hey get up"Josh smiled "thanks" he walked up and kissed her head "I'll see you later"* * *

A street that on any other day at this time would have been empty, but tonight there were cop cars around, Josh drove up and saw Olivia waiting for him, he wound down his window"Bout time you got your butt out of bed""Nice to see you too Liv"

He got out of the car and walked up to the front door, a nice little house a nice normal family probably lived here, or at least used to live here, seeing all these cops around, it seemed like any thing but and Josh walked through, the house looked like a hurricane had been through it, broken TV, tables turned upside down, windows broken and trash everywhere."We got one body, looks like a robbery Said one of the officers on the scene

Josh looked at the officer then Olivia, Olivia looked back"um, why are we here, if all this is, is a robbery?""Woman's panties are missing and neighbors' said they heard screaming coming from the house"The officer led Josh and Olivia through the house into a bedroom and there they found the body of a Josh were a rookie he probably would have thrown up, the scene was a blood bath, these sites still turned his stomach, but he had learnt to control the urge

Grabbing a pair of gloves he started to check the body and the room, Olivia did the same. "So we've got one woman, beaten and raped" Josh said looking over the body, her face not even recognizable he looked down beside the body and found a baseball bat, covered in blood "I think we found our weapon" he paused "or at least, one of them" he added noticing a broken piece of bottle on the floor. He looked at Olivia who was looking over the scene and saw a photo"Do we know who she is?""Not yet, but look at this" Olivia said grabbing a photo off the ground "looks like she's go a son""But where is he?"Just then another officer ran in, "we found out who she is", Olivia looked at Josh "Our first break" she walked over to the Officer and walked out to the front of the house, just to look "Neighbors say her name is Marion Peters, a nice young woman who lived alone with her nephew""Her nephew?" asked Liv"Yeah apparently his parents are dead and she took him in, nice huh"Josh stopped and started into space _'Parents dead, taking in her nephew, where have I heard that before' _"Josh?" the voice was muffled and he couldn't tell who was talking to him, once again they said him name "Josh?"He shook his head and look around, it was Olivia talking to him"You ok""Yeah….I'm fine"

"Ok well…let's finish our sweep of the scene, you up for it?" she asked already walking back through the front door, Josh didn't answer, and he just followed.

**Hope you enjoyed. R&R :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Josh and Olivia sat at their desks going over the evidence they had, a door creaked and Captain Donald Cragen walked in. looking at the two detectives he asked "What do we have?"Olivia looked up "we've got a woman dead, place a mess""Was she raped?""don't know yet, Warner's got the body"Cragen walked behind Olivia and looked at the photo and shook his head, just then Elliot and John walked in, they hung their coats on a hanger and put them away. Munch took the file from Olivia and read it. "Apparently she was a kind woman" said Olivia, after seeing the look on the men's faces.A scoff came from Josh who was still sitting at his desk, back towards everyone else. And Fin arrived"Got something to add?" Cragen said as he started to walk over to his officeJosh swung around in his chair and just looked at them "I'm just saying…you cant believe everything your told"everyone went silent and just stood there, finally Fin broke the silence "Well, what do you think happened then?"

Josh just looked at him, not knowing what to say, what did he really think about the crime. Deep inside he knew the answer, but one he didn't really want to Josh sat there thinking of what to say, Elliot pinned up a photo of Marion Peters. On their little board. "Why don't we go ask people in the neighborhood what they think of her"

Josh was quick to move and got his jacket, and was about to walk to the door when he turned and looked at the faces of his friends."We going or what?"***The sun was shining through the cloud break, and the Peters house was still taped off . The crowd that had been their the previous night had dispersed, Fin, Munch and Josh had gone about talking to everyone in the street. Josh sat on the bonnet of his car and rubbed his eyes "They all say the same thing" he sighed deeply closing his a tidal wave crashing down the walls tumbled beneath the weight, the memories came back, ones long forgotten and hidden tried hard not to think about them, but they didn't stop, sleepless nights when all he could do was cry till he slept, a time when all seemed pointless and there was no was shaken from his thoughts when Fin came over. "No one has anything really bad to say about her" Munch came over as well "Didn't really get anywhere talking to this bunch, they don't seem to know a lot for neighbors".

Fin and Munch looked at each other then at their friend, _'wonder what's wrong with him?_' they both thought."We have to try find the boy…what's his name? Lewis?"The three men looked at each other and new what each was thinking,_'missing persons' _it was strange, like all of the detectives had the same idea all of sudden, cause at that very moment Munch's phone rang"Munch" he said as he answeredElliot was on the other end"We just checked with missing persons…""And, what El?""Nothing, nobody named Lewis Peters is missing"Munch sighed and hung his phone up."What's wrong Munch?" asked Fin"Nothing from missing persons""Should we just go back to the squad room?" Josh asked after his time of being silent, reliving the memories."Sure maybe something will turn up later"And with that the three detectives got into there cars and drove back to there precinct. Josh drove, but his mind still wandered, wandered to a time in his past, a time he wishes he could forget, a time when his life was truly dark.***Josh's mood didn't get better over the course of the day, it was nearly 2pm and he hadn't really talked to anyone. Olivia was getting a little worried, Josh wasn't normally this quiet, he was a seemingly happy person, liked joking around and having fun, making jokes so the mood wasn't so down, even if, a lot of the time, no one had any idea what he was rambling on day was moving on, and they were still no closer to finding Lewis or his aunt's killer. And as if fate was intervening a man walked through the doors 6'0ft tall with dark brown hair, a man most would call attractive. He introduced himself "My name is Duncan Grant…I uh..I know…or at least knew Marion.." he looked to his side, trying no to seem sad, but he didn't hide it walked over to him, "Can you tell us anything about her?, anything at all?"

Duncan cleared his throat and began "she..she was a simple woman, who liked to help people, her sister was killed in a car accident and she took in her nephew, rather then let him go to foster care" Elliot led him to a chair and sat him down. Josh's ear perked up and he listened intently on the convocation, while pretending to be busy working."Did she have any enemies, any people who might have wanted to hurt her?" Olivia asked looking kindly at the looked up "Not that I know of""Where did she work?" Fin jumped in and asked"She is, was, a waitress" he paused "at a restaurant, it's called 'the red sea'"

"Thanks you've been a big help" said Olivia she grabbed a card from her desk and gave it to him, "if you can think of anything at all please call me"

Duncan got up took the card from Olivia, smiled, and walked out of room.

Everyone sat down at there desk, thinking. Josh shot his head up"Marion was this kids aunt right?""Yeah, we've already established that" said Elliot "Well, what if he doesn't have the same last name"Josh went on to point out, that even is she adopted him, he might not have the same last name.

Josh frowned, he had just thought of something that might not make it easy to fine Lewis "Um" he said"yeah?" replied Munch"What is Lewis's last name anyway?"

Everyone looked at Josh and It Dawned on them, they had assumed he had the same last name."Shall we go back and see if any of the neighbors know?"

Once again Josh got his coat and drove back to the scene of the horrific friend's Elliot and Olivia came with him this walked up a pathway and to the front door one of the neighbors knock knockthe sound of fist hitting hard wood, a woman answered the door"Oh hello detective can I help you?" she asked her tone of voice a little less then friendly "Yes, I was wondering if you could tell me what her nephews last name is, If not peter" the woman sighed, and stood there silently "He's a bad kid" she finally said."All ways walking around with bruises, cause he gets into fights, she took such good care of him, no one else would take him in, and he treated her like crap"

Josh stood silently, no emotion on his face, nor in his voice "ma'am , please if you can, what is his last name"

The woman was not happy about his lack of manners, " oh I think it was, o' riley"Josh should have kept his mouth shut, should have stayed in control, 'should being the operative word. "Your telling me you live next door, and are friends with his aunt…and you don't care to learn his name?"

The woman was shocked, as if someone had just slapped her, her mouth dropped an she was, for a moment, and Elliot heard what Josh said. Seeing the woman's reaction they came up behind him. "Is there a problem here?" asked ElliotThe woman scowled, "Get off my property now!" she yelled as she slammed the door on the just stated to walk back to his car. "What the hell was that?" Elliot askedJosh didn't answer, instead he looked at Elliot and go into his drove back to the precinct, and asked missing person if, Lewis O' Riley was reported missing. The answer he got was less then mood darkened, _'maybe no one cared about this kid' _

It was late, and he couldn't do anything more till tomorrow…hopefully Warner would have news about the body then. He got into his car his mood cold and his eyes red from fighting back tears. He turned the key, the engine he made it home, he just walked up the stairs and went into bed. There was a soft rapping on his door "Can I come in?" a soft voice didn't answer. The door opened and a young woman walked in around Josh's age. Short blond hair and green eyes. She walked and sat beside Josh on his bed.

"Sam…" He said, he stopped he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to her, he didn't want to upset his friend. Samantha mostly known as Sam to her friends put her arms around Josh and pulled him close, resting his head on her shoulder. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want too" she ran her fingers through his black and purple hair, She knew her friend was upset and needed to talk, but she wouldn't push Josh drifted to sleep, for a while at least, when he awoke it was 3:30am, and he wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon. So he just sat there alone in his dark room, the moon the only light he could for the rest of the night he sat and thought about the newest case and in the pit of his stomach he felt a knot and knew this wasn't going to be an easy one.


	3. Chapter 3

The group of detectives sat around, and discussed the case of Marion Peters and her missing Nephew. All of a sudden the doors opened and a young woman, with red hair walked in. A not to happy look on her face." G 'day poppet" Josh said to Casey.

"So, how far are we on the case?" she asked looking at all of the detectives."Not far, we've got a woman dead, we talked to her neighbors yesterday and today were going to her work" Olivia said, hoping it would please the Assistant District Attorney. "Well hurry up," she paused "have we found the kid yet?"

"Nope" came the sudden and frankly blunt statement from Josh

The room was oddly quiet, Casey was about to say something to the Detective with the Australian accent when his phone rang

"St Claire" he was shaking his head and talking to someone, no one knew who it was. A happy expression came across his didn't look to happy, she and Josh had an odd relationship, they were friends, yes, but he just couldn't help himself when it came to annoying her. He liked to push her buttons, but then again, he liked to do that to everyone.

'Well?" Casey asked "Who is it?"

Josh put his hand in the air to signal for her to keep it down.

"Thank you so much, we'll see you tomorrow" and with that he put the phone down."We might have found Lewis"

"Great, go get him" Casey said as Donald Cragen came out of his office to see how far his detectives had gotten on the walked over to Casey "Now now counselor" and he placed his hand on her shoulders "Don't be in such a rush, after all patience is a virtue" a cocky and annoying smile on his face. Though a cocky smile, he still looked adorable, for an annoying pushed his hand off and just looked at him "Josh!" came from Don, in one word he had said enough to stop Josh being silly, and tell them who was on the phone.

"It was Sister Peg, apparently she knows where Lewis is""Good, go get him" Said Don not is such a good mood, this case was a serious one, and he wanted to find the killer now!.

"Yeah come on Josh" Said Fin. "Lets go get him""Can't" Josh said, they looked at him like he was crazy, and maybe he was, just a little looked at him, and he looked back, her green eyes mesmerizing.

"Why not?" asked Munch"Sister Peg said he wont talk to anyone till tomorrow" Josh looked at Olivia"We've got other things to check out today, we gotta go talk to Warner"

"Why can't you just go get him" Casey interrupted

"I just told you Casey, he won't talk till tomorrow"

"It's your job to make him talk Josh"

"I'm not going to go and force a kid to come down to the station!" he said in a firm and unwavering voice. "We can talk to him tomorrow it wont kill us to wait" he added

"No but it just might get someone else killed" came the remark from Casey, she might not have meant to say it that way but it was a very good and valid point. Everyone else remained quiet, not wanting to get involved in the fight."You wanna go down to Sister peg and get her to tell you where he is, be my guest Sweetie" and Josh just looked at her, his eyes fiery "I trust Sister Peg, if she says, she'll bring him here tomorrow then she will"

Casey just turned and began to walk out of the squad room, her mood was bad, anyone could tell by the way she moved. "Find anything else out about the case…you tell me got it?" it was an order, and one that shouldn't be ingnored.

'_Fuck' _thought Josh _'I didn't mean to piss her off that much' _

"Come on Josh" came from Olivia who then threw his coast at his face "Let's go see Warner"

***They walked in on Warner examining the body"G'day" said Josh as they stopped and looked over the body

"So what did you find out?" Liv asked

"Was she raped?" asked Josh looking down and the broken and battered face, it wasn't a pleasant site, but for some reason he couldn't look away.

"Well I did find something"Josh and Olivia looked at their friend with anticipation as to what she was about to tell them"Semen"

"So she was raped" Olivia said

"Maybe" came from Warner as she grabbed a folder."What do you mean maybe?"

"I found no sign of trauma"

"Did you run the DNA?" asked Josh

"Yes and they weren't in the system"

"They?" Olivia and Josh echoed each other

Melinda smiled "yes, I found 2 sets of DNA"

Well, the two detectives hadn't expected that, although they probably should have, but this would only make things harder for them. "Oh and, she was drunk"

"So she had a few to drink, doesn't mean she wanted to have sex, or get raped"

"I know that" said Melinda in a blank tone, unhappy that her friend thought she was saying this woman deserved to get raped because she was drunk.

"And" added Warner "As I was saying, she was drunk, we'll over the legal limit"

Josh and Olivia stood there silent finally Josh spoke"Melinda what killed her?"

"Well that's a hard one, she's been beaten and stabbed and from what I can tell, she bled to death"

Josh cringed, what a horrible way to die, beaten and then left for dead.***Elliot and Munch were at the restaurant where the victim worked. They talked to the manager about who was she close to at work, did she have a boyfriend, and was there anyone who wanted to hurt her. The manager told them all he could, he didn't really know her, but he told them, that one of the other managers was friends with her, and he sent them off to talk to this 'other Manager'

They walked out to the back of the restaurant and found the man whom they believed to be the second manager.

"Can we talk to you for a minute please?" Asked Elliot as they walked up to the man the man tuned and Elliot and Munch saw who it was, clear as day the man had a look of some what surprise on his face."Hello Duncan" Said Munch "Would you like to come back down to the precinct we've got some more questions to ask?"

"I told you all I have to tell you yesterday" he said with a pleased yet cocky smile on his face.

Elliot walked right up to Duncan and, standing right in front of him

"Come on, if you've innocent you've got nothing to worry about, right?"

***

Josh and Olivia were about to go back to the precinct when Josh turned to Olivia, "you go on without me" Olivia gave him a questioning gaze "I gotta do something quickly, and I'll meet you there."

"Ok" was all she said before getting into the car and driving off, Josh walked for a little while and came across a small flower stand

'_Perfect' _he thought a smile creeping across his face

***Casey was sitting alone in her office doing some paper work when she heard a knock at the door "Come in" she said not looking up from her desk

"Hey, Casey" Josh said slowly as he entered her office"Get out" she snapped still not removing her eyes from the paper in front of considered leaving if only for a split second, but he just walked and closed the door behind him. Casey heard the door shut and wondered what her, I guess you could him a friend, was about to do. Standing in front of her desk Josh waited for her to looked up, he started swaying back and forth on his took a deep breath and sighed, "What do you want Josh, I'm bu-" she stopped when she saw the bouquet of flowers held out in front of her, _'what is he doing'_ she wondered, she and Josh were friends, sure, sure he annoyed her almost all the time, and they did fight sometimes ok a little more then sometimes, and maybe she did like him a little, but she wasn't about to let him know that, she was an ADA and he was a detective, it was against the rules.

Josh was blushing slightly as he held out a small bouquet "I" he started but he was having trouble getting the words out

"You?" Josh just looked at Casey

"I'm sorry" he didn't look her in the eyes, he knew he should have pushed sister Peg to bring Lewis in, he knew he should have, but something inside made him do exactly what he did, and he felt guilty about it.

"I should have had sister peg bring him in"

"I'm touched that you actually apologised…and the flowers are lovely" Casey said taking them and smelling "mm, what kind of flowers are these?"

"Well, my dear these are, I have absolutely no idea" After a slight pause Josh started to laugh, and Casey as she might, she could not stay mad at Josh for long, especially when she looked into his eyes, those amazing blue eyes.

"Tell me" she said laying the flowers down and looking up into his eyes

"Why didn't you push to have him bought in?" Casey was indeed curious to find out why he had done what he looked away and his demeanour seemed to have changed, and it did, the spark in his eyes went and when he spoke his voice was soft, flat and emotionless, or at least if there was emotion, it wasn't a good one

"I have my reasons"

Casey went to speak but Josh just put his hand up to stop her "reasons I do not wish to discuss right now Casey" and with that he turned and headed for the door. "I-I'll see you later" and with that he opened the door and shut it, leaving Casey alone to process what had just happened.

***

"Where have you been?" asked Fin as Josh walked into the precinct"Had something to do, so what's happening?""We've got Duncan in for questioning" Said ElliotJosh looked blank for a moment "Cool, so….whose going in with him?"

**A/N I would like some feedback on this story, it's the first i've written, and i would like to know what people think. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N i got some advice from a friend, to try and describe things better, so i went over this chapter a tried, it's not the best, but i hope people still like it, i would do a better job but it's 1am and i had a long day, Thanks to everyone who's reading, i'll try and have another chapter up soon. oh and please R&R :3 it would make me a happy panda**

They sent Josh and Elliot into the room to talk with Duncan Grant; he was sitting in the chair on the far side of the table, a slight smile on his face. But they didn't go in yet, they stood watching him for a few moments. "So...we think he did it?" Josh turned and looked at his friend. "Maybe, wont know for sure till we ask"  
"Or get DNA"

Duncan just sat there he didn't really seem to care that a co-worker and friend was dead, nor that she had been so brutally murdered some of the officers couldn't keep their stomachs down.  
"He seems like a prick, mate" Said Josh  
Elliot turned and looked at him, and chuckled. Josh although he had been in America for almost his whole life still had a very strong Australian accent, and, as he had been told many a times, he often spoke too fast and others times when he spoke no one knew what the hell he was going on about.

But the squad had come to accept him, and they didn't seem to mind when he spoke to fast, or said a joke or something that they didn't understand, sometimes yes, they laughed at the way he sounded but for the most part they were all friends.

"Ready El?"

"Yeah, lets go Josh"  
They walked in, the room was a grey colour there was a single table in the middle Duncan was on the farthest side. Elliot sat down on the chair across from Duncan, Josh chose to stand. "Why didn't you tell us you worked with her" Elliot asked a stern look on his face.  
Duncan seemed a little surprised by Elliot's questions _'He really shouldn't be surprised'_ thought Josh _'Kind of obvious we were gonna ask'_

"I didn't think it relevant" Duncan replied his voice smooth

Josh snickered slightly "You work with her and didn't think it relevant to tell us?"

"Do you know anyone who might have wanted to kill her?" asked Elliot

"No, I've told you this"  
"Yeah but you're a liar" Josh said "So maybe you were lying about that too"  
Things went quiet for a few seconds.

Captain Cragen was standing on the other side of the glass watching his detectives interrogate their possible suspect.

"Come on" Josh said walking behind the 6ft man and placing a hand on his shoulder "Start telling us the truth or we'll ask the awkward questions"

Duncan remained silent.  
Josh sighed, "alrighty then, did you have a relationship with Marion?"

Duncan looked surprised, Elliot wasn't expecting that question so soon, and the way Josh just blurted it out, was a little funny. Duncan looked surprised but for other reasons.

"No" he said, he was a little flustered and he didn't sound at all very confident.  
"Ok, let me rephrase that" Josh said, he was enjoy asking these question, hoping to intimidate or embarrass him into giving them some answers. "Did you have sex with her?"  
Duncan jumped up out of the chair, anger evident on his face, he looked like he was going to smack Josh, Although Josh was only about 5'7 and looked like any good hit would break him like a twig, he could hold his own

"None of your business" Duncan said and he sat back down, but the anger was still there, waiting to come out in an uncontrollable way.

Josh looked at Elliot a haughty smile "I think that's means yes"  
Elliot just looked back at Josh, his way of questioning was, less then professional, but at times it got results and at others well…

"We never did" but again the sound of his voice didn't sound so confidant, and whether he noticed or not Josh and El did.

"Oh come on!" Elliot snapped, getting up from his chair "She was a nice woman, you've seen her at work"  
"No…"

"You asked her out she said no!, so you decided to take her anyway"  
Now this was questioning, Elliot was good at intimidating people, getting them to confess, pushing their buttons until the thin line keeping them sane and in control snapped.

'NO!" again Duncan was out of his chair up in Elliot's face, but he turned and looked at Josh instead "maybe you should keep your little boyfriend on a leash" Duncan wasn't thinking, and just said the first thing that came to him.  
Josh leaned closer and without thinking "I would but I forgot where I put it" he hadn't meant to say it. it just slipped out, but Josh had the mind of a child at times, and often things slipped his mind and he's speak without thinking.

Olivia had come to see how her fellow detectives were doing, she stopped and looked through the window when she heard Josh's outburst "what's going on?" she asked Don

"I don't know…hopefully they know what there doing"

Elliot and Duncan had both cooled off, not a lot but enough so they weren't about to kill each other. "Alright then, if you don't have anything to hide, Give us a DNA sample" Duncan didn't even turn his head he just stated bluntly "when and where do you what me?" Elliot and Josh looked at Each other and at the same time, both thought the exact same thing _'that was too easy'._

***  
They let Duncan go, at least until tomorrow, then they would get his DNA and see if he was lying or not.

The dark brown haired man walked out of the precinct, Josh and Elliot walked out and stopped in the squad room. "Well that went well" Josh said as he seated himself into his chair and swung around so he was facing everyone in the room.

Josh's phone rang and he answered in it his usual way "St' Claire" his face dropped and went a little pale, Munch looked at his Aussie friend.  
"What's wrong?" Josh asked the person on the other end of the phone

"How bad?" Fin, Elliot and Olivia all looked up and stared at Josh "It's in the medicine cabinet" a pause "Please just keep an eyes on him, I cant leave, so you should call your mother or Alison"

Josh put the phone down gently and sat there a look of worry and sadness on his face

"What's wrong?" asked Munch, he was leaning on his desk.  
"It's, uh, it's" he was trying to answer but it was hard "It's Tobi" he finally stated

The room went silent "what's wrong with him?"

Josh just looked at Munch and shrugged "he's sick, probably nothing, but still, I worry"

At that moment a young girl came through the doors, only about 15  
"Can I talk to someone please?" her voice sad and small, almost not there  
"Sure, how can I help you?" asked Olivia motioning for the girl to take a seat.  
"I was wondering if you'd seen my friend?"  
"What their name?"

"L-Lewis O' riley"

"You know him?" asked Elliot listening in on Liv's conversation

"Yes my name is Tanya Chesterfield and he's my b-boyfriend"  
again silence was all that filtered through the room. and the detectives just looked at each other, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Uh, no we don't know where he is, maybe you could tell us?" Olivia asked in a kind and gentle tone, trying to comfort the girl, but also trying to get information. she didn't want to push the girl to hard  
Tears began to swell up in the girls eyes "No, I, I'm, I don't" she was upset and having trouble articulating what she wanted to say, every time she tried to say something it was just an incoherent jumble, Josh walked over and handed her a cup of water to try and calm her down.  
He kneeled down in front of the young girl and looked at her, his eyes calm and caring, by the expression his face, one could tell he wanted to help "What can you tell us about Lewis?" he asked his voice, making the girl feel safe and able to talk.

"I haven't seen him for a few days" she answered after a few more moments of looking into Josh's calming blue eyes. "I read he was missing and I was just hoping you knew where he was"  
Josh smiled "We might"  
And Tanya's face lit up, her eyes although red from trying not to cry were bright and had a shine to them.  
"Can I talk to him? Please?"  
"I'm sorry, but not right now, you cant, but you could help us out and tell us something about him" Josh said, genuinely sorry  
Hope faded from young Tanya's eyes and her expressions saddened.

"He is a good kid, and we've been best friends for years" a slight pause "but…he seemed down lately and I'm not quite sure why" _'I think I know why'_ Josh thought to himself. "After I heard he was missing I went to all the places we go, but I couldn't find him"  
"Does he have any close friends?" asked Olivia getting back into the convocation she had started

"No, just me…"

Josh sighed softly "anything else?"

Tanya shook her head 'no'

"Maybe you should go home, we'll have an officer take you" and as Liv took the girl and got someone to take her home, she gave her a card with her number on it "Think of anything else, can you please let us know"

Tanya took the card and smiled, wiping her eyes, she walked out the building with the officer.

***

They had gone through all of the evidence they had so far, and some new stuff they had just been told about.  
"So" said Cragen it was getting late now, nothing else could really be done for now, not till they got a chance to talk to Lewis.

"They found finger prints on the bat" Said Fin reading from a file, "Any matches?"

"None in the system" Came from Elliot

Don sighed long and deep and rubbed his eyes. Then as she had done earlier Casey came through the doors. Every turned to look.

"Anything?" she asked hoping something might have changed; she stopped behind Elliot's desk

"We may have a suspect" Said Don

"Who?" came from Casey her voice firm. she wanted to know.

"Duncan Grant" said Munch.  
"He's gonna give us some DNA tomorrow" Josh's voice chimed from across the room  
"Nothing else we can do tonight, why don't you guys just go home, fresh start in the morning" Said Don walking into his office.  
Everyone was walking getting ready to go home, Casey sighed, she had hoped they would be closer to solving this case. as this was a brutal, brutal case, and whoever did it should be behind bars and off the street.

"Dinner?" she heard someone say, she blinked, trying to clear her mind, looking up she asked "what?"

"Manners Casey" Josh said grabbing his coat, from the hanger that was roughly just behind Olivia's desk and throwing it on "A better way to ask is pardon"  
"Look Josh I'm in no mood" Came from Casey as she rolled her eyes

"I said, wanna go get some dinner" he smiled a coy little smile.  
"Sure" Said Olivia butting into the convocation, dinner sounded great, and she knew she'd be able to get Josh to pay for the whole night.

"Great!" was Josh's enthusiastic reply "Will you be joining us tonight?"

Casey sighed how could she say no especially since she wouldn't be paying, even if Josh wasn't planning on it, tonight would be on him.  
"Sure, your treat" it wasn't a question it was a command,

"But of course, I am a gentleman after all" he placed his hand on Casey's back and walked with her and Olivia out the Precinct, and they then went to try and find a nice place to get something to eat


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: i will say again, this is my first fan fic, and i'm trying my best, i know that i'm not the best writer, the fact that some people are reading this makesme happy, this was a hard chapter for me to write, so please R&R let me know if you like it, and if i should keep going :3**

Josh, Casey and Olivia had arrived at a small restaurant nothing fancy, all that mattered was the food looked good and they had alcohol. Josh was telling some corny jokes and Casey and Olivia were laughing hard, almost seemed like they wouldn't stop. Or maybe the jokes weren't funny and it was all the booze

Olivia and Casey both ordered another drink

"Whoa, go easy on the beverages" Said Josh taking a drink from his cup

"Say's you" Casey said, her voice slightly slurred, not a lot but he knew she was getting drunk "your just drinking water"  
"I'm the sober bob tonight" he said and finished his food, Liv and Casey just looked at him blankly, and he sighed deep "It's an Aussie thing, means I'm the designated driver" he explained

"Oh" said Casey and Olivia at the same time. Josh just shook his head  
and then it occurred to him "And also I'm paying for them!" he laughed he wasn't angry, it had been a tiring day and for some, a drink was nice, or in some cases, several drinks.  
"Well that's what you get for offering" Olivia said as she took a deep drink from her glass  
"I'm a Gentleman, it's what I do" and he had a smug little look on his face. This only made Olivia and Casey laugh harder, almost falling out of there chairs.

Olivia caught a cab home, Josh was paying of course, and he turned to Casey as both stood outside and the cool night air blew into them. Casey's hair blowing slightly Josh's heart was pounding in his chest. Casey shivered and hugged her self to warm up, this didn't escape Josh's notice and he pulled his jacket off and wrapped it around the ADA, She shivered again, although this time it was wasn't the night air.

"Need a ride home Case?" Josh asked, you could see his breath. as he talked  
"Aren't you cold?" Casey asked seeing Josh shivering slightly, she went to take off his jacket and hand it back.  
"I'm fine, now don't change the subject" Josh knew she needed a ride home, letting her drive herself would be stupid. Especially after how much she drank.

"No, I can dri-"  
"Don't even think about saying 'I can drive myself'" Josh's voice was unwavering, no matter what happened, no matter what she did, tried to do or thought about doing, he was never going to let her get behind the wheel. Not after what she had had to drink "I'll drive you home" he said after standing there not saying anything

"No you don't have too"  
"We'll I'm not letting you drive home, and I'm freezing my ass off out here waiting for a bloody cab, so I'll take you home, at least then we know you'll get home safely and I wont be up all night worrying" and Josh grabbed her hand and led her to his car.

When she felt his hand grab hers, her heart staring beating faster. Josh's car was a deep metallic purple colour, he let go of Casey's and started to search his pockets for his keys.  
"You'd really be up all night worrying?" Casey asked as watched Josh pat himself trying to figure out which pocket his keys were in, it looked quite comical to her,then she was wondering if he had left them in the restaurant.  
"Ah-ha! Success! " Josh held his keys up in the air triumphantly and if it were some sort of trophy to treasure, _'maybe he didn't hear me'_ she started to think  
Josh put the key in the door and twisted and a small click was heard "Of course I would worry, I don't even want think what could happen" and he opened the door for Casey and she got in and put her seatbelt on. Josh ran over to the drives side and got in, rubbing his hand together, trying to warm the up.  
He started the engine and switched the heater on, putting his seatbelt on "buckle up" Josh said as began to drive.

They reached Casey's place and he got out and ran around the other side to open the door for her, he slipped and almost fell over trying to get the door, Casey couldn't help but let out a small giggle "Quite the Gentleman aren't we"  
"Yes, but you already knew that" a charming smile on his face  
He grabbed her hand to try and keep her balanced, but it didn't do much good, Casey tripped as she go out the door Josh grabbed her and she landed in his arms holding on to him, she looked up and he smiled "You ok?"

Casey started to blush slightly, and she found her feet "I-I'm fine"  
Josh not wanting to leave the unsteady woman to walk to her apartment he took her by the arm and began to walk her.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Taking you to your apartment".

Casey was a little nervous, and she couldn't get her key in the door when they reached it, Josh let out a chuckle, she was fumbling with the keys, until she felt Joshes hand go around hers, wondering what he was doing, she snapped her head and looked at him, breathing getting heavy.  
"Which one?" he asked his hand still holding hers.  
"What?" she was confused, and all the alcohol she had drunk at dinner was going to her head  
Josh reached out with his other hand, grabbed and slowly pulled the keys out.  
"Which key for the door?"  
" Oh" she sighed and she released her keys. Josh got the door open and Casey walked inside, Josh pulled the key out of the door and went to hand them back to her.

Before he knew what was happening the door was shut behind him, and Casey had pushed him into it, his head hit the door, with a deep thump. Casey pushed herself up against him pinning him to the door, and pressed her lips to his, her lips felt soft and tasted slightly of beer.

Casey wasn't about to stop there, she pulled him off the door and wrapped her arms around him pulling his in closer and kissing him deeper. Josh tensed as she did this; he liked Casey since the first time they met. And he wanted to do 'this', there was a time and a place for everything, but he wouldn't touch her while she was drunk.

He pushed her slowly, a disappointed look on her face. "Casey, I can't" His throat tight as was his voice and his cheeks staring to turn a slight shade of red. Casey just smiled and walked close to him, standing right in front of his face still smiling she put her hand down and began to unbuckle his belt.  
On that note Josh grabbed her hand quickly and moved them away "Casey I mean it!" his voice wasn't mean or menacing, it was more scared and it squeaked, whenever Josh got too flustered or nervous his voice would break, this was one of those times.  
"Yes you can" still Casey's voice was slurred and she moved against him again and tried to kiss him. Josh turned his head his breathing was heavy; it was taking a lot of his will power not to listen to her and take her into her bedroom. "We're both adults" Casey pointed out  
"Yes, one of us a slightly if not a very drunk adult"  
Casey's mouth was right next to Joshes ear, he could feel her warm breath, he was still trying not to give into temptation, She saw the looked on his face a smiled then gently she kissed his earlobe. Joshes eyes shot wide and his knees nearly buckled "oh shit", his breathing although still heavy was also beginning to become erratic he closed his eyes. And Casey moved her attention to his neck.

Josh almost fell down when she did that _'oh my god' _he thought his legs felt like they were going to turn into jelly. His breathing slowed down and he pulled Casey off, only to pick her up, and carry her into her bedroom.  
She giggled "finally given in? I knew I'd get you"  
Josh lay her down in her bed; she pulled him closer kissing him again. Josh pulled back and looked at her. "Casey….i can't"  
Casey laughed "What? Are you impo-"  
"You might be my friend and a woman, but even think of saying impotent and I'll slug you" Josh cut her off mid sentence, he didn't like where she was headed, no man likes to be called impotent, it's just not nice. now he felt guilty that he had just threatened to hit her. "It's not that, I just" Josh was having trouble trying to form sentences "It's not right if your drunk…" and he sat on the edge of her bed a sad look in his eyes. He rested his elbows on his knees and the put his head in his hand, rubbing his face, trying to clear his head. Casey just lay in her bed listening, she yawned; all that alcohol was making her sleepy.

"I don't want…the first time were together…I don't want it to be some drunken escapade, that you won't even remember" Casey sat up put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face so they were looking each other in the eyes, barely an inch away, a sly smile came over her lips "I'm not that drunk" she pulled him closer, their lips only a breath apart.  
"Go to sleep Casey" she was about to say something when another yawn came over her.

Josh lay her down, he bent over her and leaned in close "Casey…I'll come and pick you up and take you to work tomorrow morning, If you still want something to happen then talk to me when your sober" He kissed her forehead and walk out her bedroom. Admiring her apartment, he had reached the front door when he realised Casey still had his jacket on, he slowly walked back into her room and saw her asleep, it made him smile.  
He gently pulled her up; she might not have had a lot to drink, but the beer and a long days work wore the poor girl out, and he didn't think she'd be waking up anytime soon, he took his jacket off her, then her own, he then laid her back down gently as not to wake her, he moved lower and pulled her shoes off, he wasn't going to go any further then that. He gave her another quick kiss on the forehead, and looked at her he ran his hand over her cheek, before heading for the door  
"Don't go" said the sleepy voice of Casey. Josh turned, but she had rolled over and fallen back asleep, if she were even awake in the first place. Josh just decided that her request for him to stay was just her talking in her sleep.

He put his jacket on and walked to the front door making sure he had his keys and everything he needed he open the door and shut it softly so her didn't wake her up. Leaning back against the door he sighed deeply, and chuckled softly

"People do strange things when there drunk, wonder how she'll feel in the morning when or if she remembers what she tried to do" he smiled then walked out to his car, got in, and drove home. To see his family and to make sure his son was alright


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N i wasn't to sure about putting more of this story up, but a friend said they liked it and i decided OK then, I'll put it up, i hope other people will enjoy this story, not the greatest i know, but i enjoy writing and also i hope if you read this you'll review too. Will put more chapters up, eventually!**

Casey rolled over in her queen size bed; the sun was just creeping up over the horizon, painting the sky a lovely colour as it rose, light creeping into her room, illuminating it slightly. She sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes and then a huge pain spiked into her head and she clasped it between her hands and let out a grunt.  
She got out of bed to take a shower, her head still pounding. "Oh god" she whispered to herself, letting the warm water wash over her; she grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into her hair. "Why did I have to drink so much last night, how much did I drink last night?" trying to remember just how much alcohol went through her system.

She got out and wrapped a towel around herself, and went rummaging through her medicine cabinet for some aspirin or something just as good, she found the aspirin and took it, hoping it would get rid of her headache that was relentless with it's pounding.. Casey dried off and began getting dressed, before she put her blouse on she decided to have some breakfast, maybe that would also help get rid of the incisive pounding in her temples she walked to her kitchen and was making a cup of coffee and put some bread in the toaster, she didn't want to get crumbs on her shirt.

She was drinking her coffee and eating her toast when she heard a knock on her door, the knock was a constant rapping, whoever it was knocking wouldn't stop. So she walked up and without thinking swung the door open.  
"What?" she yelled then blinked as she saw Josh standing there, his face was slightly red and he was trying not to laugh.  
"Nice outfit Case, is…uh… that what you're wearing to work?" Josh got a case of the giggle and couldn't stop himself. Casey looked confused and was going to yell at him when she realised she wasn't wearing her shirt, she slammed the door into his face and ran into her room throwing her blouse on and buttoning it up, her face red '_idiot Casey, why didn't you look first, that's what the peep hole is for, and why did you open the door when you knew you weren't wearing a shirt, IDIOT'  
_Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she walked to her front door to open it. She slowly opened the door and saw Josh was still there a grin on his face.

"What do you want Josh?" he didn't hear her, "What?" he asked as he pulled headphones out his ears.  
Casey sighed deeply and rolled her eyes "Do you want to come in?" and she motioned for him to come inside.

"Nice outfit Casey, although I preferred you first choice" he said chuckling with a slight grin on his face, Casey hit him in the arm as she walked past him so she could finish her breakfast. "Well?" Josh just looked dumbfounded at her question

"Why did you come to my apartment Josh?"  
"Wow" was his blunt reply "You must have been wasted last night" Oh god, it suddenly struck her, the evening last night, a nice dinner, some drinks, friends, either really bad or good jokes, and… that she had tried to have sex with Josh, she had been all over him, but he hadn't tried anything, another man probably would have but he just left and said he'd pick her up in the morning. she started to go red in the cheeks _'how embarrassing'_ She didn't really want to own up to what she had done the previous night, although she could chalk it all up to drunken behaviour, she decided to play dumb.  
"Sorry I-I don't remember"  
"Man you were wasted" his voice sounded a little down, and he was, he had hoped she might remember some of what happened. he wanted to talk to her about it, but decided that if she didn't remember bringing it up might creep her out, and ruin their friendship "uh, anyway, I told you last night I'd take you to work, or to the precinct, Lewis is coming down to the station this morning so we can talk to him, i-in case you want to come"

"Sure why not, we'll see what he has to say" Casey said finishing her coffee and toast.  
Josh put his head phones back in his ears and watched her while he waited, eyes not moving unless she turned to look at him. He hoped she didn't notice his staring.

***

Everyone sat around waiting for Sister Peg to come with Lewis it was already after 9am "Where Is she?" asked Casey, getting impatient, she either wanted them to get here now, or juts go to her office so she could finish her never ending load of work.

"We don't know, but she'll be here, maybe there stuck in traffic" Josh offered

"Or maybe he changed his mind" added Olivia, they were silent after that, the realisation that the boy may have indeed changed his mind, meant they'd have to try and find him and convince him to come down. not that they wouldn't be able to.

Then Sister Peg walked in with a young man, only about 15, he hung his head low as she guided him through to one of the rooms.

He had an emo style hair cut, long bangs at the front to cover his face and his hair was black, though it was probably dyed, green eyes, a sort of peachy skin colour. He looked sad as he walked through the room.

"See Casey" Josh said with a smirk on his face "I told you he'd be here today"  
Cragen walked out of his office he had seen the two enter through the window on his door "So who wants to talk to him?"  
"I will" offered Josh "I'll go too" Olivia said and they walked for the room, Casey and Don not far behind.

it was one of the lest darker rooms, this one was a light brown colour, and had a long table in the middle, a few boxes of files stacked around, on the other side of the window was Dons office.

Lewis sat in a chair but still hadn't lifted his head, Sister Peg had left the room so they could talk with him alone.  
"You ok?" asked Josh as he took a seat across from him.  
"Is she dead?" Lewis asked still not lifting his head his voice void of any emotion

"So you know what happened?" asked Olivia leaning in a little closer, all Lewis did was nod his head

"Do you know who did it?" Josh asked his voice was calm and kind, he was hoping this would get Lewis to open up. Again a nod of the head "Can you tell us?" they asked at the same time. Lewis shook his head this time

"Why not?" no answer came

Josh moved a little closer "Are you scared they'll hurt you?" Lewis shook his head again, this was getting old, why wouldn't the kid talk, was he scared or worried or was he hiding something. Neither Josh nor Olivia knew, but they were going to find out

"You know your friend came to see us" She said leaning back in her chair "Tanya Chesterfield" Lewis went still in his chair, stiff, like something had just struck a nerve

"Do you know her?" Josh was trying to get Lewis to talk to them, but it was proving quite the difficult task. "I know her…" Lewis spoke softly, but his voice was filled with sadness, and that's about the only thing.  
"She's my girlfriend, can I talk to her?" Liv and Josh looked at each other  
"Maybe…but you have to talk to us first"

"How did you know your aunt is dead?" Josh was leaning further in, so he could hear the words no matter how low he spoke.  
"I heard it…the news…" The detective scratched his head, 'did this make news' it most likely did.  
"Why did you run away?" Olivia was still leaning back in her chair still  
Lewis remained silent, and she just sook her head.

"We're not getting any were" Casey said her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
"Givethem time, after what happened, i don't think I'd be eager to relive it, if it were me" Cragen said not taking his eyes of his detectives

"Time is what we're running out of; we need to get the guy who did this" she sighed and looked through the glass "maybe they need to push him harder".

They had been silent in the room for a good half hour, "Do you want something to drink" offered Josh  
"Yeah…" Lewis said looking up, the look on his face pulled at Josh's heart  
"What would you like?"

"Soda?"  
He laughed "What kind of soda?"

Lewis smiled; the first time he had all day "surprise me" and he watched the older man walk out of the room, now it was just him and Olivia until Josh returned.  
"Anything you want to tell me?" she said shifting forward slightly "Anything at all"  
The happy smile that was on the boys face faded as Olivia spoke, though her tone was gentle and her whole attitude calm and caring, he wouldn't talk to her, for reasons all his own.

Josh came back to the room but before he walked in he went to see Captain Cragen "Anything happen while I was gone?" he asked Casey and Don

"Nothing" Said Casey, it was easy to tell by her body language and her voice she was not happy.  
"He shut up after you left, seems he doesn't want to talk to Olivia"

'_I wonder why'_ He thought walking into the room carrying drinks.  
Josh placed the can of soda in front of Lewis, seeing if he was going to drink it, Lewis just looked up and small and almost nonexistent smile on his face "I like Solo".  
The young boy carefully picked up the can opened it and took a long drink, letting out a please sigh at the end.

Again they sat in tormenting silence, wanting to know what happened, knowing that he wasn't going to tell them. There was a knock at the door and Cragen walked in "I need to talk to you too, now"  
Olivia walked out, but Josh turned to Lewis and in a soft voice said "We'll be back soon". A small smile formed on Lewis face as he watched them walk out the door.

"Sister Peg has something to tell us" The Captain said motioning towards her.

Josh nodded to Peg as much to 'hey'  
"What do you have for us?" Asked Olivia crossing her arms, slightly impatient about the whole situation,  
"When he came to me, he was covered in blood, I don't whose, all I know is it wasn't his" and she held out a paper bag. "I'll have someone run it over for testing" Said the Captain as he called for an officer to take the bag and it's contents away.

"Anything else?" Casey asked the Sister.  
"He seemed, I don't know how to explain it" Peg started  
"Distant, not all there, like his mind was off somewhere else and his body was on auto pilot? Doing what needed to be done but nothing more" Josh said looking through the window to look at the young boy, drinking his soda.

"Yeah…How did you know Josh?" he just looked at her and raised his eyebrows, as if to say, lucky guess"

"Anything else Sister" Cragen asked

"How did he find you, don't you only deal with hookers…uh…sex workers?" Josh's voice was there, but his mind was wondering, ever so slightly.  
"He just came to the shelter, and I needed to help him, it's what I do. And nothing else I can think of right now captain" Peg turned to walk away, thinking of nothing else to say

"Sister Peg you've done all this to help us, and without you we might not have found Lewis for some time" She turned to look at Josh who was no longer staring through the window, she looked at him waiting, everyone else was waiting too "your this great woman who…i don't know how to explain it, but I do have one question for you" everyone was curious to what their friend needed to ask

"Will you marry me?" a cheesy grin on his face.  
Peg just laughed, his question, it was quite funny asking to marry a nun. "Maybe if I wasn't a nun" she said as she patted him on the shoulder and walked out the door

"PLEASE!" Josh yelled after her, laughing with a big grin on his face.

"OK it's been, 2 hours" Don said checking his watch "And still nothing?"

"Nope, he just doesn't want to talk about it"  
"Maybe we should get Huang to talk to him" Josh offered the only idea that sprung to mind.  
"I'll call him and see when he can get over here" Said Olivia walking away to make the phone call.  
Casey looked at Josh questioningly, why did he seem to know what was going on with this kid, and why hadn't he bought up the previous night, why he had been staring at her all day, why he seemed so distant….and why he had asked Sister Peg to marry him, _'all these questions are giving me a head ache again'_she tried to shake the thoughts from her head, but she just couldn't stop thinking about the young detective.

***

Elliot and Fin went to Warners office, to wait for Duncan Grant to show up, so that they could take some DNA samples. It was nearly noon, and who knew how long it would take for them to get the results back. They just hoped something good would come from all this.

"I'm here lets get this over with" Duncan came into view a smug look on his face, god how Elliot whishedhe could wipe it off. Warner got ready and got him to sit down, she began to pull hairs from his head, "Ow" Duncan hissed through gritted teeth "Why don't you just shave my head" his voice was mocking and rude.  
Melinda just looked at him and smiled "I will if it'll be easier"  
"You do and I'll-"  
"Don't threaten her" Fin jumped in "Or you'll deal with me"  
Taking a swab of the inside of his mouth, she was almost done. "Drop your pants" she said she wasn't in a good mood and it was evident in her voice.  
"No and you can't make me" Grant said, and an all too cocky grin came over his face "I volunteered and I can leave anytime I want too, and I choose…now" he got up and left, chuckling as he walked toward the door "Oh and when you find that kid, I want to know".

***

Elliot and Fin made it back and went to their desks, Josh and Cragen walked out of his office "So what happened" Captain asked. he stood near the middle of the room, between all the desk so everyone could see and hear him.  
"We got the DNA and he wants to know when we find as he said 'the kid'"

Josh rubbed the between his eyes and sighed, "This just keeps getting better and Better"

"We got a hold of Huang yet, Olivia?" Donald ask her "Yes, he'll be over soon, assuming we can wait"

"I think we can" Josh popped into their convocation. He sat down in his chair, watching his friends.  
"If this is all, I'm going my office" Casey said walking out The Captains office and heading for the doors to leave, Josh was about to offer her a lift, but she just walked out the doors,_ 'guess she'll catch a cab…or walk'_ he thought a little hurt at the way she just…walked out.

They heard a door squeak open, all eyes flew to the door to the interview room, Lewis was standing there, holding the door open slightly "I-I need to use the bathroom…" he felt awkward and stupid, telling everyone he had to use the bathroom, like some little kid who still needed help going, all the eyes looking at him didn't help either.  
"I'll show you where they are"  
Lewis looked at the young man getting up from his chair, it was the detective who was talking to him earlier and he smiled a little on the inside, _'Maybe this guy isn't so bad…'  
_Josh waited for Lewis to walk over and the two headed out the room down a corridor and into the men's bathroom. Josh had to go as well so it worked out good for both of them. He had finished as was washing his hand when he looked in the mirror and caught Lewis staring at him.  
"What's up?"  
"It looks cool" Lewis said walking up closer to the male detective.  
"What does?" Josh was getting a little confused, but it wasn't a very hard thing to do, confuse him.  
"Your hair, the colour streaks…" Lewis ran his hand through his own hair, while still looking at Josh's "They let you do that?"

"I'm probably not supposed to, but I don't think they want to lose a detective over something so trivial"

Josh finished washing his hand, and got a towel and dried them. Waiting to Lewis they headed back to the squad room in silence. Lewis walked back into the interview room and sat down in one of the chairs to wait for whoever else wanted to talk to him. Josh just retuned to his desk, and sat down to wait for George Huang.

It was getting late in the morning, nearly lunch time. Olivia got up and walked into the room to check on Lewis, he was just sitting there; staring onto space, eyes empty like a part of him was somewhere else. "You ok Lewis?" she closed the door slowly and looked at him waiting for an answer. But there was no answer, just a look, his eyes going slightly red, he looked as if he were about to start crying, his eyes had a look of loneliness and emptiness.  
"Do you want something to eat?" She began to walk towards him, slowly, hoping he would start to open up to her, or anyone, But still he remained silent, only a nod of the head to indicate he was listening.  
"What would you like?" Olivia was standing next to him now, and she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, he shrugged her off. "I don't know…" he said his voice was dry and quiet.  
Olivia felt sorry for him; he lost his parents, and now his aunt, what he must be going through. "Just…" Olivia snapped out of her thoughts when the boy spoke "get me…whatever" and he gave her a smile, the emotions, the sadness and loneliness were still there, and the look in his eyes was empty and cold, but he smiled anyway.

"So what does he want?" Elliot called from his desk as he saw Olivia exit the room. He was waiting to call out for lunch, and he was starving, the sooner they got food there the better.  
"Well what do we want?"

a jumble of words filled his ears as everyone yelled out what they wanted "Chinese, Italian, Oh no not that, whatever" were only some of the things he heard.  
"Alright shut up you guys!" Elliot yelled "Now decide what we want"  
Everyone went quiet as they thought about what they wanted. So many choices. so little time to think. Eventually they decided, on getting a lunch from a small takeaway shop.

Lewis sat alone thinking about the events that had taken place in the last few days, he wanted to see Tanya, but he didn't at the same time, emotions and feeling conflicting inside him, tormenting him. He kept thinking about the male detective, with, in his opinion the awesome hair; there was something familiar about him something he liked, something he could identify with. Tears began to fall from his eyes, the emotional burden of what transpired finally catching up with him. He lent on the desk in front of him, laid his arms on the table and buried his face in them, letting out quiet sobs.

The food had arrived, Josh grabbed his food, and then Lewis's and began to head towards the room, he stopped and looked back at the rest of the group looking at him "Anyone wanna give him his lunch?" No one stepped forward, Josh just smiled and opened the door "Hey Lewis, got you something"  
The young boy raised his head and looked, he was happy that it was Josh, he didn't really have anything against the other detectives, he just preferred this one.

Josh took a seat across from him and placed the food and a can of Solo in front of him "I didn't know what you wanted, so I got you chicken salad that ok?"

Lewis nodded his head "Yeah, its good" he grabbed the sandwich unwrapped it and started to eat, a smile creeping slowly across an otherwise serious face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N OK so here is the newest chapter, am still working on the next one will update when i can, I am also working on another Fanfic, that i may or may not post, depends. :P Hope you people Enjoy!**

George Huang arrived just after 12:30 "I'm sorry it took so long, I've been busy" he apologised to his friends as he made his way to the captain's office. Don was watching Josh and Lewis through the window. A soft knock on a wooden frame "It's open" Cragen said, he turned to see the psychiatrist walk of the men said anything, they just watched how Lewis interacted with Josh. "Why did I have to come down?" asked George

"You need to talk to him, we think he's hiding something"Huang nodded his head, thinking of how best to approach the situation, the boy, Lewis, seemed to be hiding something, according to the detectives, so he was bought in to question him, but how to go about the situation without frightening the boy, or worse, making him close up and hide within started to pick up the rubbish, he had made Lewis laugh a few times, he was glad to see a smile on the kids face "I'm gonna go get rid of this, I'll be back soon, mate"walking out the door, he threw the rubbish in one of the bins around the room and sat at his desk with the rest of the group, whom were still finishing their lunches"how'd it go?" Ask Munch between mouthfuls of food. "It was, uh, ok, he didn't talk about what happened, it George here yet?"

Fin nodded towards their Captains office.

George walked out "I'm going to go and talk to him now, Captain said if you want to watch, go in" and the psychiatrist went towards the door, leading to the room where Lewis was sitting, waiting for Josh to come he saw Huang, he sank a little in his chair, but didn't say a word; he just let this other man come in and sat down across from him. Josh was on the other side of the window watching, waiting to see what would happen, it was getting late in the afternoon, and they needed answers."Hello" George said as he took a seat, his voice was kind, and made you feel at ease "I'm George Huang, I'm a psychiatrist"Lewis rolled his eyes _'great, got me talking to a shrink'_ but he didn't say anything, just looked at the man across from him, waiting for him to speak first.

George was thinking of what to ask him."How did you find out your aunt was killed?"

"News" Lewis's voice had no emotion, it was flat, uncaring, he didn't look into the doctors eyes, he just stared into space. His mind wondering, about events in his life, the girl he wanted…no needed to see, and to the detective, there was something familiar about him, but he couldn't quite place it. The look in his eyes was caring and understanding. He wanted to talk to the detective, not some, some shrink.

The anger was rising in Lewis though he hid it well, his face remained blank, the bangs of his hair covered part of it, he wasn't going to talk, why should he explain anything to this guy, who was acting like his friend, but most likely couldn't give a shit.

"Is something bothering you Lewis?" George kindly asked, this boy was hiding something, but what he couldn't say, yet, but he had to keep trying, hoping Lewis would soon open up and shed some light onto the situation."I don't want to talk about it.."

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't!" Lewis snapped at George, the anger he was trying to hide was coming up.

***

Josh watched intently from his captains office, it felt sort of, homey, Don noticed the look on his detectives face

"What do you think?" Don voice bought Josh out of his focused state."I think this case is a lot more complicated then we thought" a sigh followed

"Anything else?" Josh knew he wanted to tell his captain what he thought, but decided against it, at least until he figured out more about it.

"Lewis seems to like you, didn't want to talk to Olivia"

"Maybe he just likes the accent" Josh smiled a looked at the captain, hoping to lighten the mood. Don chuckled slightly, and then returned his view to the window "how do we get through to this kid?" Don knew some bits of Josh's life, he knew it wasn't an easy life, he was hoping that he would be able to get through to the teenager, or at least offer some help on the extremely confusing situation.***The outburst, surprised George to say the last, but he hid it well. He was getting somewhere, not exactly the way he wanted it to go, but somewhere at least

"Why not"

Lewis stood up, knocking the chair over, fists clenched, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself, tears were forming in his eyes, but he held them back "get out' his voice was tight and sat their, still not moving, waiting to see how Lewis would react. "Get out, GET OUT" Lewis's face was going red, tears started to fall slowly from his eyes, he pointed to the door, lower lip quivering slightly. George got up slowly and non-threateningly and walked out the moved fast, out of the captains office and waiting for George "What was that?"

The other man just shrugged his shoulder "Whatever he's hiding I don't know if I can get him to talk" he looked at his watch "And I'm sorry but I need to go" George grabbed his bag and folder, heading for the exit " I'll try again with him later, when he's calmer"

Josh sighed and rubbed between his eyes.

"So what know?" asked Fin, having heard Lewis's yelling

"Still got Tanya's number Liv?"

She looked at him and smiled, thinking exactly what he was, get her down here and talk to him, maybe that'll get them somewhere.A Short phone call, and a not so short drive, and Tanya was there, the second she walked through the doors she asked no demanded to talk to him. Elliot led her to the room they were keeping Lewis. Josh and Olivia stood on the other side of the window once again, waiting to see what would happen, hoping their patience would hold was playing with his thumbs when he heard the handle turn, he looked up, not moving his head, just his eyes, the look was dark. Tanya popped her head around the door she looked shy and unsure of herself; he sat straight a smile crawling over his face. Elliot closed the door and left the teens they don't try and do something wrong. Once the door was closed the unsure and shy façade was gone, she practically flew across the room and grabbed Lewis pulling him into a hug."Like you weren't expecting that" Josh said to Olivia

"Lets hope that's all it is" She said It was kind of sweet to see these kids so in 's chuckling subsided when he heard their Captain clear his throat.

"Lets watch" were the only words he said, but it stopped Josh and his clowning around.

Tanya buried her head into Lewis's neck, and he held her tight, when she pulled back he was expecting her to start talking, not a huge pain to cling to his cheek. Tanya had just slapped him, and not gently, the sound of her hand hitting his cheek even made the detectives flinch a little. Lewis looked at her mouth open, no words coming out, his mind could barely comprehend what had just happened, but all that went away when her noticed her lower lip quivering slightly.

"Where did you go?" she asked, voice quaky small tears rolling down her face. The very sight pulled at Lewis, but also, Josh, for reasons known to some, small tears were forming in his eyes.

"I had to go…" Even while he was saying it, it didn't sound convincing,

"I was so worried"

"But you knew what I-"

Tanya pushed a finger to his lips to silence him "Shh, don't say anything"

She leaned closer, her breath hot in his ear "They'll hear"

And then Lewis shut up, not saying another word about the night in question, instead talking about other things, school, movies, music, and video and Olivia rolled their eyes "Ok, so we let them talk, and…" Josh couldn't describe it; he knew nothing more would be said about anything they needed to hear.

"Great, back to square one" she said getting ready to leave the office

"Why square one? Why not a circle, or a hexagon" completely off topic as he could often be

"How did you even become a detective?" Liv asked jokingly

"Pity, they felt sorry for me so they gave me the job"

They laughed walking, for a moment forgetting the case at hand.

Time went on, it was nearly 2 o'clock when Tanya walked out the room, she didn't say a thing to the detectives, just walked out shunning them. "If I weren't an officer I'd call her a bitch" Said Munch after the girl ad left the room

"What's stopping you" Fin said.

Josh groaned, and rubbed his chin. His mind wandered and of all the things for it to wander too, it went to Casey, the lawyer who had been all over him, and that he had subsequently turned down, The red shirt she was wearing the skirt and… _'oh god, I have to stop myself!_' he mentally slapped himself in the face. _'she was drunk you dummy, she doesn't really want you' _he groaned again, everyone else assuming it was because this case was getting to him, none of them even thinking it was because he was fantasizing about their ADA.

Lewis sat alone, the silence of the room, torture, being alone was giving him time to think, and time to think meant time to let his mind wander, over the events that occurred the night his aunt was killed, over everything that had happened. He let his head fall, and slam onto the table, and he quietly began to sob, The pain inside was building again, looking for way to get out, nothing he did made it better. Hopefully now, he thought, things would get better. It would be hard, but he was willing to was sent to be with his grandparents; he had no one else to go to, his parent's dead, and his aunt dead. No one else would take him but his grandparents. No one was going to get anymore information from him, it was either a circle of questions that lead to the same answers over and over, or silence, a damned, endless silence, a silence that let you know there was an answer, but you weren't going to find it. The truth lied had gotten some new news after Lewis had gone home, prints had been found on the bat, whose they were, that had yet to be found out. And the DNA, on Lewis's blood soaked clothes was that of Marion Peters. "So he was there that night…" Elliot said looking over the evidence, "Close enough to get covered by her blood"

"So he saw her get killed and now he's to scared to talk?" Olivia asked sipping from a cup of coffee

"Or he did it" Munch said

Fin and Olivia just gave him a look

"It could be true, weirder things have happened" Josh said getting up from his seat to stretch his legs. It was late again, time had seemed to drag that afternoon, Lewis wouldn't talk, watching him and Tanya, had tugged at his heart, or it did until they went from something sweet and deeply emotional, to something more like two girls on the phone.

Things just weren't going well for Josh, the case was hitting him in places he thought couldn't hurt anymore, Lewis wouldn't talk, His son Tobias was sick, and he couldn't help him. And he couldn't stop thinking about Casey. He looked at his watch 6:50 _'shit, last time I looked it was 4' _He grabbed his coat, and left the building, not saying anything to the other detectives."Well that was rude!" scoffed Munch, feigning hurt threw a paper ball at his head "Cut him some slack, John, this case is getting to all of us, expect maybe you"

John faked laughed before getting back to work, unfortunately this case didn't stop, and trying to find the answer, when every question leads to another question and not enough answers are ever given, is hard.***

Casey was looking over more paper work, taking what she needed so she could work at home, when someone walked through her office door no knock or anything and just flopped onto the couch that sat across from her desk, she looked up to see Josh sitting on his couch, two cups in his hands._'Why is he here' _she groaned inside her head, but remained calm on the outside

"Make you self at home" a sarcastic sting in her voice, a soft chuckle escaped from Josh."Why are you hear Josh?" he sat up

"To take you home, whenever you're ready"

"You don't have to, I can catch a cab or walk" Casey was getting ready to go, she was planning on leaving before Josh came in and flopped onto her couch, the little bum.

"And the coffee?"

"Payment" he smiled placing a one of the cups on her desk

"Shouldn't I get this for you?" she took a small sip, it was a little hot, but it felt good as it went down her throat.

"After what I got to see this morning, I'm repaying you" a smile on his face

Casey almost chocked on her coffee, she had gone almost the whole day without remembering that morning.

"Hazelnut?" she asked, sniffing the air, also trying to change the subject, the faint aroma of was hazelnuts lingering.

"Yeah my coffee, makes it taste better. So when would you like to leave?"

She sighed, not in disappointment or impatience but because she was attracted to him, and even without the alcohol, she still wanted to, how to put it, throw him on the ground and ravish got up and threw some folders in her case, and carried some more "Lets go now"

Josh open the door for her "Ladies first"

The drive to Casey's house was short, too short for her, she liked spending time with him, and he was still finishing his coffee, as was she. "Want to come up?" she asked nervously. Josh was debating, he went up with her last night, and she tried to seduce him…she was drunk that night, it seemed to take forever to debate to himself whether or not to go up, but it wasn't long enough to make Casey think something was wrong. "Ok"

They were sitting on Casey's couch, both trailing over what had almost happened here _'almost'_ She reached out and put her cup on the table "You've been staring at me all day you know"Josh went red in the face, it was a good this Casey wasn't actually looking at him, or she would have noticed "That's not true…I have seen you all day, you went to your office remember" joking was all he had to avoid the truth, that yes he had been, and the other 'less then professional' thoughts he had had."Why?" she asked this time looking into his eyes

Josh opened and closed his mouth trying to form words but nothing came out.

"I thought it would have been awkward after last night" she trailed off

"Well not really I just" he paused, the realization of what she had just said hit him "I thought you didn't remember last night" he said in an accusing tone.

"Well I told you I wasn't that drunk" "How was I to now!" Josh was getting a little flustered."Is that why you were acting so wired today?" he asked still not looking away from her..

"Yes, I don't want to talk about it" she looked away grabbing her coffee cup, it was empty but she still put it to her mouth, pretending to was stunned, she remembered he could have been with her last night "damn" he whispered, Casey turned and looked at him "So I didn't have to stop last night" he smiled, he meant it as a was an awkward conversation, she wanted him, she just hoped he wanted her as well. But trying to tell someone that is, embarrassing and awkward

"You know Josh, were both sober now…" She paused trying to figure how to approach this with out freaking him out "You said so yourself last night, I should talk to you when I'm sober"

Josh was speechless, at least outside, in his mind millions of things were flying around.

"We're both adults so this doesn't have to be awkward, it we want to, lets just go for it"Casey decided, then and there, what her next move would be, she moved closer to him on the couch, and lightly kissed him, Josh felt her, and his heart and stomach dropped in a good way.

She pulled back and looked at him through partly closed eyes, "so what do you want to do?" The thoughts still flew around his head, but slowed as she spoke, was this really dropped the coffee cup he was holding, good thing he had finished it, Casey would have probably killed him if he stained her carpet. He didn't know what was going to happen the next day, he didn't know how she would react, but what he did know, that right now, he wanted it, she had been on his mind all day, and he on hers. He bought his hand to cup her face and pulled her closer kissing her.

"Are you sure?" he asked his voice a whisper, it wouldn't go much louder right now.

"Yes" and that was all the needed be said, Josh stood up pulling Casey with him, and began walking backwards towards her room, he almost tripped, it caused the two to stumble backwards and Josh was pushed against a wall "This seems familiar" a coy and cheeky smile, she just laughed, He attempted to pull his jacket off but with her still pushing against him, he couldn't, Casey put her hands on his shoulder and helped, then looked and shook her head slightly, Josh was a little confused "What is it with you and the colour purple?" he looked down at his shirt "My favorite colour" he said, before kissing her again and continuing the journey to her bedroom. Casey wrapped her arms around his neck, and kept trying to pull him closer, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Are you sure you want to?" we can stop if you don't" Josh said between kisses. She just giggled "Don't you ever get tired of

being such a nice guy?" She ran her fingers through his hair and then down his cheek.

"It's who I am". A soft, tender, emotional kiss followed, and then they knew, neither of them wanted to stop, or turn back.A trail of clothes was left behind them, he lay her on the bed slowly, looks of lust in each others eyes, he kissed her gently, and lead a small trail down her neck, biting and leaving a small red mark, hands roaming, caressing, Feeling soft skin. Moans echoed throughout the night. And names were called as ecstasy filled their bodies and nails were dug in flesh as the feelings peeked and fell.

Both lay panting, drained of energy, but filled with emotion, Josh wrapped his arms around Casey and pulled her close to him, laying contently with her head on his chest, trying to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't resist the sweet siren call , and he drifted to a peaceful slumber. Casey listened to his heart beat, and first erratic but slowly it steadied, to a continuing and peaceful rhythm, she looked up, and saw he was struggling to stay awake. She didn't mind, she too was tired and closed her eyes, she didn't know what was going to happen in the morning, but for now she was happy...

**A/N: I have hit a bit of a snag in my story, i will be continuing it, i have had a bit of writers block, i have the rest of the story thought out just typing it is proving difficult. i have type some new chapter though they were a little rushed and i wont put them up purely for that reason, I've tried hard wiht my previous chapters and i don't think it right to rush through the rest. So for those of you reading, i am sorry, and hopefully will have more up soon. **


End file.
